


My Corrupted Comic

by Obeion



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeion/pseuds/Obeion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the comic, but more explicit with certain characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Corrupted Comic

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes

Warning: This contains heavy sexual content between a young boy and his dad and young boy and his stuffed animal. Please if find this not to your taste you may read another fiction that doesn't have this. Otherwise please enjoy the fiction to your content.

"Hey dad," Calvin call out to his father.

"Yes," He answered.

"Can I have a midnight snack?" Calvin asked.

"Isn't it kind of late for you to have a snack," He reply.

"Please," Calvin look at his dad the cutest way possible.

"Fine, I'll get it for you all you need to do is stay in your bed," His dad told him.

"Here you go," He return with a small bag of chips in his hand.

"Actually, I was hoping to have this," Calvin pointed to his dad cock.  
............................................................................................................................................................

"Tell me the truth do love me because I'm cute or for me," Calvin said to Hobbes.

"Uh....," Hobbes was thinking real hard.

"Is really that hard?" Calvin asked him giving out a look of boredom.

"All the above" Hobbes reply gleefully.

"....." Calvin was about to get mad, yet he smiles at that answer.

"But if you had to choose one what would it be?" Calvin asked him.

"It would be because I love you," Hobbes hugged Calvin.

".....whatever," Calvin thought he might give him the answer.

............................................................................................................................................................

"Hey dad, I made some coffee," Calvin gave the cup to his dad.

"That's very nice of you Calvin," His dad took a sip of the coffee.

"Hm not bad. May I ask what's in it," He asked Calvin curious to know what's in it.

"Oh, nothing special. Just regular coffee with a bit of love," Calvin smile.

"Oh, that's nice," He took a sip of the coffee.

"And my semen," Calvin mumble out.

"What," He responded.

"Oh, nothing," Calvin answer as he walks away with a devilish grin.

............................................................................................................................................................

"I can't see nothing," Hobbes told Calvin.

"That's the point of the game. Now tell me what do you feel?" Calvin guided Hobbes'  
hand to one of his body parts.

"It's hard, and yet soft is this your chest," Calvin was surprised he got that right.

"Okay what about this one," Calvin place his hand somewhere else this time.

"Ew, is that you tongue," Hobbes guessed

"Yeah, alright final one," Calvin place his hand somewhere else this time.

"Hm interesting, it's hot, and yet feels strange. what is this shape," Hobbes couldn't tell what it was.

"Come on keep guessing," Calvin told him. Hobbes tries to feel around it.

"Wait....now that think about it. You're just fingering yourself with my finger," Hobbes figured it out.  
"Don't stop moving it around," Calvin moaned.  
...........................................................................................................................................................

"Ugh this heat is unbearable," Calvin complain while in his underwear on the couch of the living room.

"Hm," His dad thought.

"Here this should cool you off," He told Calvin as he glides the ice cube on his small body.

"Ah that feels amazing," Calvin was feeling much better by the minute.

"Hey, can I try it on you?" Calvin asked.

"Sure," Calvin smile of his dad approval of this.

Calvin grabs one of the ice cubes ready to make his dad feel really cool. He had his eyes close opening his body for Calvin.

"Hm, how about here," Calvin insert the ice cube in his dad's rectum.

"Augh! Calvin," The ice pierce it's way into his quivering hole.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know," Calvin felt really bad.

"It's fine it will melt. Next time try somewhere else besides that place," His dad reply.

To Be Continued...


End file.
